Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices including an improved process of forming a resist pattern with good dimensional reproduction precision. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices including an improved process of suppressing resist from being charged when patterning is effected on the resist with an electron beam. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing semiconductor devices including an improved process of suppressing the resist from being charged when ions are implanted with the resist pattern used as a mask.